1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process management system, an information processing apparatus and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a print upper-limit value managing system that uses a print upper-limit managing function to manage a print upper-limit for each user in an environment where multiple uses use a plurality of printers. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-21233 discloses such a print upper-limit value managing system.
Conventionally, a print managing function provided by a print managing system is based on a technology which is supposed to be used in a private network such as a network in a university environment, a network in an office environment, etc. Accordingly, such a print management system is not supposed to provide the print management function over a plurality of organizations such as, for example, a university, a company, etc.
Thus, it is difficult for the conventional print managing system to provide a pint managing function over a plurality of organizations. Similar to the print managing system, such a situation may occur in a certain process management system providing a process managing function.